Life Owned
by alice45
Summary: All human  what if James and Bella were together and Edward and Victoria also. Only because of there parents. What will happen when they meet?
1. Preface

**So hey everyone! As I said here is the preface, I was thinking about updating every Tuesday or Wednesday but I don't know yet. So I will keep the name as is but I still have yet to make a summary, the one that is up right now I don't like it. I will think of something next time I post. **

Preface

"Is there anyone…" the Minster started.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked as we were outside the doors of the church.

I looked at her "aren't in movies like the person waits till the Minster finishing those words?" And its not like I do this everyday, stop a wedding.

"You're serious?" she whispered in an angry voice, "your going to wait? What if there this weird freak who wants her too and stops the wedding before you, because you wanted to wait for the damn priest to finish saying the words"

"Please don't say that" I groaned "it's only going to make me worst. How about you go in there huh? Why me?"

"Are you really going to ask?" looked at me angrily "yea okay, I go in and what are going the people going to think when they see me? As you said, in the movies," she smiled "its always the guy who is the one to stop the wedding." Damn she got me there, but I still can't believe that we let it go this far, we even have plan b in case of this doesn't work.

"….Speak now or stay quiet forever" he persist finished.

"Go" she pushed me threw the doors, I stumbled as I looked up everyone had turned around and stared at me. They all looked shocked except the bride and groom, which looked happy. I stood up straight and said the words that will change everything "I do"

**Yea, that was the preface. Just tell what you think!**

**Alice 10.4.2011**


	2. Chapter 1:Bella and James

**Hey I know I said every Wednesday but sorry I got behind of my writing so I just finish this and almost the next chapter. Since I write them in my notebook while I am in school but then when I come to type it I change things so yea. Now on to the story.**

Chapter one

"Do you have any idea what our parents want to talk to us on a Tuesday night?" James asked while we were watching a movie on a Sunday night.

"No they just said it was important but I really don't want to go" I answer as were turned back back to the movie. As I let my mind wonder off, I start to think how it came to this. My parents Charlie and Renee, and James parents, Thomas and Laila, had planned that we were going to fall in love with each other and get married so the two companies that Charlie and Thomas owned with finally be one, so it was to be said that I, Isabella Marie Swan, was to fall in love with James Thomas Johnson who didn't like this as I did. We had found this out when were seventeen, when one of out parents send us together it pick so them up. Or they had tickets to places and they forgot they couldn't go so they send us together. At first thought it was nice but then started to notice what they were doing, it was then that James and I confronted it. They told us everything, they wanted us to go out so the press can see us and it will make their companies more popular than they were already. We not happy about it but thought it will be better then being set up with someone else, also that we got along just fine. But then after we graduated high school our parents hand us an envelope, which had paper to apartment, with James and I names on it, and paper which states that they were to going to pay all our years in college that we wish to attend. James was ready to drive to his parents house to tell them that he was done with it, but I told him that their was more on the paper. It finish by saying that if we didn't move into the apartment and keep dating that they were not going to pay for our college and going to kick us out of the house, which meant that we will not have anywhere to live. After that we spend the next couple of days in my room, only went out really out in the morning to get food or late at night just avoid or parents. We spent those days thinking about all the good thing and bad things that if we go with it or don't, after that were agreed with plan and went to move into our apartment but the only thing was that since there was two bedrooms, the master bed room was going to be mine the other one was going to be James. Only that of course nobody else new that, to everyone else it was James and me bed room with a guest room. Now five months later, November we were living in the apartment and making up as much excuses to not visit our parents.

"Bella?" I pulled out my thoughts and looked over to James.

"Yea?" I notice that the movie had finished.

"I asked what time you have class tomorrow."

I sat up " At 10, what about you?" I got up and started heading to my bed with James right behind me.

"I have class at 8a.m. So I will be home around three then I will came home and make dinner, okay?"

"Sounds great" I said as I entered my room, got ready for bed then went to sleep into my dreamland.

So this from the Wednesday that just passed so I have two days to start the next one! Ahhhh

Alice 10.16.11


	3. Chapter 3

Hey

to ever is readiing this but I know that I said that I was going to update every week then forgot but now I am going update tomorrow. Since I already written two I may uploading the second one too!

Alice

3.26.12


End file.
